goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Jasmine and Zara
Jasmine and Zara is a 2002 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by GoAnimate Productions for Universal Pictures, it is the sixth film by GoAnimate Productions and was directed by Steve Martino (in his directorial debut), and Johnny Lang. In the film, Dr. William Prescott has a plan to destroy the town of Los Angeles California once in for all. The film features the voices of Kirsten Dunst, Sarah Robinson, Megan Freeman, Kelsey Grammer, Tim Curry, Kelly Moon, John Goodman, Ewan McGregor, and Aaron Blount. Michael Wildshill wrote and executive produced the film, but had a clause in his contract preventing him from directing it while he directed 2002's Best Driver Ever; therefore, both Steve Martino and Johnny Lang were both selected to direct. The film is also Universal's first computer animated film. Jasmine and Zara held its world premiere on July 29, 2002 at the Fox Village Theater, and was released in the United States on August 2, 2002. The film was a critical and commercial success, earning over $795 million worldwide on its $84 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2002, the fourth highest-grossing film of the year, and the twentieth highest-grossing animated film of all time. It is the ninth highest grossing film by GoAnimate Animation. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Kirsten Dunst as Jasmine McDonald * Sarah Robinson as Zara Dawson * Megan Freeman as Annabelle Dawson * Kelsey Grammer as Dr. William Prescott * Tim Curry as Robin McDonald * Kelly Moon as Kimberly Dawson * John Goodman as Joe McDonald * Steve Freeman as Zack Dawson * Ewan McGregor as Aaron White * Ed Nelson as Diesel Dawson * Aaron Blount as Noah Additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * Catherine Cavadini * Corey Burton * Geo G. * Rob Carpenter * Bill Farmer * Jess Harnell * Danny Mann * Mickie McGowan * Gary Hall * Audel LaRoque * Jeff Bennett * David Silverman * Michael Wildshill * Lauren Tom * Tara Strong * Steve Samono * Jim Ward Production Coming Soon! Release Jasmine and Zara was initially scheduled for release on November 27, 2002, but was pushed back to August 2, 2002 to avoid competition with other films released during the Thanksgiving season. Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released nine toys in their Kids' Meals. * The official teaser trailer was released on October 5, 2001, and was shown in front of films such as Max Keeble's Big Move, Monsters Inc., Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, The Best Year of Our Lives, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. * The official theatrical trailer was released on March 15, 2002, and was shown in front of films such as Ice Age, Spider-Man, and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. ** TV Spots began to air between July and August 2002. Home media Jasmine and Zara was released on VHS and DVD on December 10, 2002. It was also released on Blu-Ray on May 24, 2011. A 3D version of the film was released on Blu-ray 3D on December 14, 2010, along with Despicable Me. Music The music for the film was composed and conducted by Hans Zimmer and Heitor Pereira. The soundtrack to the film was released by Atlantic Records on July 26, 2002. Reception Critical response Jasmine and Zara received critical acclaim from critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 96% approval rating with an average rating of 8.3/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "If anyone loves the series, they can get load of this movie with action scenes, humor, and its fantastic looking animation with more characters that has never appeared."On another review aggregator Metacritic, the film has a weighted average rating of 90 out of 100 based on 47 professional reviews published in newspapers, magazines and in highly regarded Internet sites, which indicates "universal acclaim". Box office Jasmine and Zara opened in 4,219 North American theaters on its opening weekend, grossing $143.1 million on its first day, which was the biggest Friday opening day in August.. During its opening weekend, Jasmine and Zara ''earned $133.5 million from 4,219 theaters, which at the time set new records such as the highest opening for a GoAnimate Productions film, the highest opening for a 2002 film in the United States and Canada, and previously held the biggest opening for an animated feature (record overtaken by ''Finding Dory in 2016). . Regarding the film's successful opening, Lauren Martin, Universal Pictures' president of marketing said, "We had a great date, and this is a big win for GoAnimate." Jasmine and Zara grossed $332,928,031 domestically (US and Canada) and $345,324,272 in foreign markets for a total of $795,398,825 worldwide, making it the fourth highest-grossing film worldwide of 2002 (behind Spider-Man, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and the highest-grossing Universal/GoAnimate film of that year. In addition, Jasmine and Zara was the highest-grossing animated film of 2002, the ninth highest-grossing Universal Studios film, and the 16th highest-grossing animated film ever, the ninth highest grossing film by GoAnimate Productions. With DVD sales and Jasmine and Zara merchandise estimated to total almost $700 million, The Erika and Zara Movie, which was produced with a budget of $77 million, was Universal and GoAnimate Productions most profitable film at the time of its release, and it is the sixth largest film by GoAnimate Productions. Television broadcast timeline Category:PG Rated Movies Category:GoAnimate Productions Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2002 Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:2000s Category:Movies